


believe me darling

by neeash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Sex, Body Image, Fluff and Angst, Loving each other, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Praise Kink, Smut, after episode eleven, what i want to happen in episode twelve please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeash/pseuds/neeash
Summary: “Why aren’t you trying to understand me?” Yuuri whispered, his voice hoarse and dejected. “Look at me! I’m scared- I’m so scared and unconfident- I can’t ever be someone on your level. I’m a disgusting, fat pig-““Just fucking shut up!” after episode eleven where Yuuri says his infamous line: "after the finals, let's end this" and Viktor reacts and they shout and yell and then fuck.





	

Believe me darling

 

Tepid streams of water cascaded across the prominent ridges of Viktor Nikiforov’s body, painting the flawless skin with translucent instilled foam that had an aroma of bittersweet winterberries. He preferred his personal bathroom products to the default ones the hotel provided, finding them to emit a scent he scrunched his nose at. Yet smelling them on _certain_ people entailed something completely different. Perhaps because Viktor was a little bias toward Yuuri whom he thought smelt enticing even when coated in sweat after an intense training session.

                  The tap of the showerhead gave off a shrill cry as Viktor turned it off, remnants of water running down his chiselled arms as he gave a stretch, stepping out from the marble bathtub and wrapping himself up in a clean bathrobe. He breathed in the humid air, moisture hanging in the air as his thoughts elevated into a full blown out conversation with himself.

                  Today was the short program.

                  Viktor sighed his mind recalling the unprecedented turn of events. He predicted that Yuuri would have at least been placed second at the end of the initial skate. Yuuri’s eros always showered the audience with beguiling sensuality, even the commentators stammered over their descriptions, their eyes wide at Viktor’s beautiful student who exceeded everyone’s expectations with those thick gyrating hips. Yuuri performed in a breath-taking mien like always, so why?

                  Despite Yuuri’s screw up with the disapproved touch of ice during his quadruple flip, his sauvé moves and emotions should have at the least have his score broken the one hundred mark. What could Viktor do as his coach to improve his score? What could he do as his fiancé to make him feel better about himself? What could _he_ do for Yuuri?

                  With a light fluff of his damp platinum hair, Viktor exited the en suite to observe the reclining, unnerving back of Yuuri as he audibly tapped on his phone. Yuuri was definitely a little saddened by the outcomes of today’s performance but he had learnt to deal with that defeat through the acts of crying whether Viktor was there or not to see it. So Viktor just had to believe in Yuuri that he would redeem himself tomorrow because Yuuri was strong- _stronger_ than last year, that everyone else on that rink. Yuuri was going to win.

                  “Apparently, Minako is drinking out with Celestino.”

                  Yuuri’s words were uttered in such a fashion that was refrained from emotions, masked with a layer of forced amiability that Viktor should have asked about but perhaps he shouldn’t rile anything up before the big day tomorrow. Yeah, Viktor had to stop being so blunt all the time after all.

                  “Oh,” Viktor chimed, seating himself at the window ledge to face his fiancé. “We better stay away~”

                  A rather sad, constrained smile creased Yuuri’s face as he gave a little chuckle his eyes downcast at Chris’ last Instagram post. He threaded his fingers together with his phone positioned in between and waited.

                  “Ah Yuuri, so what did you want to tell me before?” Viktor prompted deciding to stray the conversation away from something potentially not related to ice skating since that was probably not the best subject to discuss at the moment.

                  At that, Yuuri morphed from catatonic to a nervous fidgeting mess before visibly calming himself down with a drawn out sigh that had him shifting uneasily on the bed, looking up at Viktor with hazy but determined eyes that spoke words that Viktor couldn’t understand. No matter how hard he tried, Viktor couldn’t prepare himself for the sharp ricochet of what Yuuri said next to shock him to that extent.

                  “After the finals,” Yuuri breathed audibly, shakily. “Let’s end this.”

                  End.

_End._

                  Done. Over. Finished. The end.

                  Viktor blanked. Suddenly feeling the chill of the December atmosphere and former shower had him shiver outwardly, blinking rapidly as if that would aid him in taking in said sentence. Viktor was usually the ones to end things. Whether that was meaningless things like his flower subscriptions box or significant things like leaving his skating career, whatever it was he was the one who decided when it would end. Viktor always thought he was in control of his life, the fact of him flying all the way to Japan to be with the drunken Japanese man he met at a banquet who danced his composition better than he did was evidence enough of that. However now, his power was decreasing and invigorating the man in front of him but Viktor didn’t mind.

At least not until now.

“What do you mean by that exactly, Yuuri?” Viktor asked lightly, attempting to lace some sort of amicability in order to conceal his riling emotions. Yuuri was probably just talking out of his nerves, he wasn’t thinking straight, Viktor thought suggesting any kind of reason for Yuuri’s decision.

Yuuri appeared conflicted biting his lip as if trying to endure whatever pain he was going through by saying those things. “All of _this._ Us together, V-Viktor it’s just not what you want-“

“What do you mean, Yuuri?” Viktor repeated, anger flaring in his face in flashes as he attempted to calmly listen to whatever crap Yuuri was saying that he obviously didn’t agree with. “Who’s telling you this?”

“No one’s telling me anything… nothing,” Yuuri wore a tranquil expression as he looked down at the phone in his lap. “I- I’m the one holding you back. I saw how _moved_ you felt watching everyone skate today and how shiny your eyes looked at every jump. I don’t want to be the one that’s stopping you from doing the same thing, jumping and surprising everyone in a better way. Viktor, you were born to do this.”

Viktor was a selfish person. He got what he wanted when he wanted and disregarded it when it bored him or no longer held any value to him anymore. His former coach, Yakov had picked up on this and told him that it would hit it where it hurts one day if he wasn’t careful.

So now when the life and love he found was telling him that he wanted to leave him, Viktor didn’t want to hear it. He refused to hear it.

Viktor removed the towel from his head, flinging it on a nearby table. “Yuuri, you’re tired and confused. Just go sleep it off for tomorrow. It’s a big day.”

“Viktor, you’re not listening to me,” Yuuri stared up into Viktor’s challenging blue eyes, the gleam in them almost provoking Yuuri to continue. “I- I don’t want to be feeling this guilt anymore-“

“What guilt could you possibly be feeling!?” Viktor exclaimed in frustration, feeling annoyed with Yuuri’s persistence at the topic at hand. He didn’t want to talk about this.

Yuuri’s nose twitched as his cheeks reddened, his eyes burning with unshed tears that were just _waiting_ to be relinquished. He couldn’t understand how Viktor didn’t even understand a bit of what he was feeling. When he was in the presence of a famous five-star gold medallist it took a toll of average Yuuri Katsuki who spent his days eating his mum’s pork cutlet bowls. So when Viktor became his coach, he had an obscured standard he had to tire himself to live up to. He didn’t want to let Viktor down. He didn’t want to be the reason why Viktor could no longer skate.          

He just wanted Viktor to be happy.

“When I’m losing at the Grand Prix Final, that means I’m losing you!” Yuuri abruptly cried out, blistering tears running down his flushed cheeks. “I’m losing- I’m, I’m failing you! I just don’t want to be at fault anymore, Viktor… I don’t want to make you unhappy with me, so please...”

Viktor absolutely, whole-heartedly _abhorred_ witnessing Yuuri’s sadness. He hated seeing that anguish present in his eyes, blurred with fat fresh tears that continuously fell, immeasurable in quantity. The quiver of Yuuri’s lips that released quiet sobs had the ability to rivet any kind of specie’s heartstrings.

 _Please_.

He couldn’t accept any of this. Not when Viktor had finally found what he’d been mindlessly searching his entire life for: _Loving_ Yuuri was his _life._

“But Yuuri, I’ve never said those things! Look at these rings! I am happy, so stop.”

“You never say anything, Viktor! You-you never tell me anything… I’m nervous all the time because I want to be perfect for you-“

“Yuuri, you’re not thinking straight,” Viktor disrupted the tone of the conversation once again, trying helplessly for a way to hold onto this beautiful thing in his life. “Tomorrow is the free skate and Yuuri, you’re going to be absolutely perfect-“

“Viktor, that’s not what I mean!” Yuuri viciously dabbed at his cheeks with his sleeve, frustration audibly prominent in his voice. “Tomorrow I could do the best skate of my life and it still won’t be enough for you. Viktor, you deserve so much more! I can’t-“

Viktor reached out and grabbed onto Yuuri’s trembling arm. “Why are you telling me what I want? I’m sure I’m capable enough to know what I want, Yuuri. Just stop with this, you’re getting me pissed off.”

“Why aren’t you _trying_ to understand me?” Yuuri whispered, his voice hoarse and dejected. “Look at me! I’m scared- I’m _so_ scared and unconfident- I can’t ever be someone on your level. I’m a disgusting, fat pig-“

“Just fucking shut up!”

Palpable silence intruded on the room, embracing the ambiance with its aura of loneliness and discomfort that juxtaposed the semblance of the world where laughter and happiness wasn’t far to be found.

Both of them just stared at each other at first, both in utter shock at the harsh tone that abused their eardrums and Viktor’s mouth stained with filth at what he said. He had never become so angry, so livid that he would explode like that, at the least not at pure innocent Yuuri who cowered into himself, looking at Viktor like he had no idea who he was.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry for saying that. I didn’t mean to…”

At that, Yuuri blinked back his tears and tore away from Viktor, his legs and arms shaking as he held onto his phone placing it to his ear. “Phi-Phichit? I’m coming to your room… No-no I’m fine, I just can’t be with him right now.”

_Him._

                  Viktor massaged his temples, watching as Yuuri tiptoed over to the door to their room, hi steps light and restricted and scared and it was all because of him. Viktor fucked up. Viktor couldn’t play the role Yuuri wanted, no _deserved_ and properly talk to him all because he was too prideful in his own decision. He can’t let this life and love of his go, he won’t. He needed Yuuri.

                  With a heavy sniff, Yuuri reached for the golden knob of the hotel door only to have it shut back in his face, a large lithe hand being the culprit. “V-Viktor let me go.”

                  “No.”

                  “Viktor, please I can’t- mmmph!”

                  Slamming Yuuri back against the door after having turned him around, Viktor smashed his lips onto the shorter man, teeth clashing, lips bruising, everything wet but he had to do this. It was the only way he knew that would be akin to what Yuuri wanted from him.

This was Viktor’s way of showing his love.

He felt Yuuri whimper against him, his hands crawling up to grasp Viktor’s shoulders as a means to push him off but Viktor denied him any sort of escape, his tongue licking up every corner of Yuuri’s mouth that rattled with muffled whines. Viktor adored those sounds, felt every drop of blood in his body ignite with the kind of passion and desire that was only alive in the presence of his little Yuuri. _More._

                  Viktor pressed Yuuri further into the door, hands clasping the back of his thick thighs only to relish in the luscious sounds emitting from Yuuri who invited the touch by the light undulation of his hips. With a groan, Viktor detached his lips, panting heavily, barely inches away but close enough to glare deeper and deeper into Yuuri’s glazed honey liquid eyes.

                  “You’re the only one I want, the only one I’ve ever wanted.” Kiss. “Believe me darling.” Kiss. “I want you.”

                  With wet, shimmering eyes and chest heaving for any suction of breath, Yuuri gave an airy cry, threading his fingers through Viktor’s long strands of hair with a tight pull that made Viktor grit his teeth and gulp at the sheer dominance he loved. “Only…me? You promise?”

                  Viktor nodded with such reassurance and honesty, his hands tightening at the bundle of taut muscle of Yuuri’s thighs. “Only ever you, Yuuri.”

                  Yuuri’s eyes fluttered at that, content washing over the sadness of his crying face. “Then show me, Viktor. Show me more.”

                  Instantly, Viktor felt himself harden at the thought of Yuuri all compliant and welcoming in his arms, open and inviting to all of Viktor’s love. He liked that vision. A lot. So he kissed Yuuri again, swollen, red lips and all with the same sort of urgency and vigour evident in the way the both of them embraced each other, thirsting for physical contact, for more and more. Viktor groaned as Yuuri pulled at his hair again, thrusting his tongue deeper into Yuuri’s mouth who was all too excited and ready for the intimacy to continue.

                  Grazing against the sensitive roof of Yuuri’s mouth, Viktor kissed, bit, sucked and marked down his pale neck, painting red and purple blotches at his collarbone. “So beautiful, Yuuri~”

                  Keening at the affection, Yuuri clawed at Viktor’s bathrobe, the fluffy white robe cascading off his shoulders to where it hung around his waist at the belt. Yuuri dragged his nails across the expanse of Viktor’s smooth back, imprinting his own mark like Viktor was in the process of doing to him. In turn, Viktor tore away at Yuuri’s shirt that seemed to hold absolutely no purpose of being there except for a major cock-block. He dragged his fingers over he slight love handles, squeezing the plumpness that just screamed Yuuri.

Viktor nipped at Yuuri’s perky nipples lightly, breathing over the wet protruding pink appendage that had Yuuri arching into the arousing sensation. “Yes… Viktor… more…!”

                  Kindly amusing his fiancé for a moment, Viktor dug his leg in between Yuuri’s thighs, wedging his knee to ground against the hard length. He groaned along with Yuuri’s mewls, loving the fact that he was as hard as he was. They were both as hungry and frustrated with each other.

                  “Tell me, Yuuri,” Viktor’s breath fanned over Yuuri’s spit slicked lips, red with abuse. “How could you ever think I wouldn’t want you? How could I deny your beauty?” He reached down to pressed his palm against Yuuri’s clothed member. “Mm, how could I say no when you’re so hard and ready just for me?”

                  Yuuri shook his head in desperation, his breathed ragged with the teasing. “V-Viktor! Please- please just…”

                  “Hm?”

                  Viktor rubbed circles, encircling the tip where a stain of precum leaked through to his cotton trousers. He slammed Yuuri back against the door when he began rocking his hips against his coy touch, making sure not to hurt Yuuri so much but he probably would have liked that anyway.

                  “Oh no, Yuuri,” Viktor rejected sultry, licking up the white neck splattered with bruises. “Tell me. Do you still think you’re not beautiful?”

                  Yuuri whimpered, cowering into Viktor’s neck for some sort of escape, to run away from the realisation of his lack of self-confidence. He couldn’t.

                  With a light cluck of his tongue, Viktor removed his hands from Yuuri’s prominent erection, running his fingers through his soft raven locks of hair, soothing the man who had no idea how beautiful he really was. So Viktor wrapped his arms around the junction between Yuuri’s ass and thighs, plucking him up from the floor like a baby bird who flailed in his arms at the abrupt change in height, choking out a gasp when he was thrown to the single sized bed. The white covers crumpled beneath the weight of the two, the bed creaking with every move but they could only see each other.

                  Looming and staring, Viktor roughly removed Yuuri’s remaining clothes, feeling the elastic band of his briefs snap erotically in his ears, reminding of what he was actually dong, _going_ to do. His carnal desires bought to the surface as he witnessed the flushed, porcelain skin beneath him. Chest heaving, nipples red and fleshy thighs that were turgid with nerves, Yuuri looked wrecked.

                  “Look at yourself, Yuuri,” Viktor persisted, his index fingers lightly grazing the slit of Yuuri’s very much alive cock where precum drizzled out constantly, portraying his unconditional arousal. “So _gorgeous_. Don’t you think so too?”

                  Trembling hands and erratic breathing, Yuuri clutched Viktor’s hand, attempting to force it on himself for some desirable friction. “Viktor! Tou-touch me!”

                  Internally sighing out his own raving desires, Viktor knew he couldn’t give in just yet. He had to hold himself back, endure the stunning, sprawled mess of lust in front of him, all eros and all for him. How did he get so lucky? How could Viktor ever walk away from this? How could either of them deny their irrevocable love for each other?

                  He leant over Yuuri, his bathrobe wet against their slicked cocks. “First, tell me.” Viktor licked his earlobe, biting it as punishment for Yuuri’s insistent rutting. “Tell me how pretty you are.”

                  Yuuri opened his eyes, his glasses askew clearly going to fall off moments later, and his lips quivering. He was going to find it hard to actually believe in what he said; having that kind of confidence didn’t just grow overnight. But maybe with Viktor acting as a catalyst, he’d soon learn to be a little more than confident in his own skin.

                  “I’m beautiful,” Yuuri breathed out, his eyes burning, his hands clutching Viktor’s for encouragement. “I’m beautiful, _I’m beautiful_ …”

                  A genuine smile curved itself onto Viktor’s face as he placed a soft, gentle loving kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. Viktor couldn’t feel prouder of his little pork cutlet bowl, knowing that this was only a step forward into making Yuuri feel happier about himself. He wanted that more than anything- Viktor wanted to be there, with Yuuri to see all of it.

“Good. You’re such a good boy, Yuuri.”

Yuuri whimpered at the praise. “Yes… I’m your good boy, Viktor.”

Viktor froze.

He was going to die. He was going to come all over himself without actually touching his own neglected cock. Viktor was at Yuuri’s mercy.

Wasting no more time of the night, Viktor engulfed Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, groaning at Yuuri’s choked, broken moan at the surprise attack. Oh, how Viktor cherished Yuuri’s sounds, appreciating the increasing of octaves, the pulling of his hair. All of it was just so fucking _good_.

“Mmnn…!”

Sucking at the soft skin of the head, Viktor licked playfully at the slit drinking in the precum that had Yuuri mewling like never before, shuddering and shivering in pleasure. Viktor yearned for more. He lightly grazed his perfectly shaped teeth on the underside, wincing at the violent tug of his hair Yuuri had done as a response to his change in texture. Viktor glanced at him, realising that Yuuri had busied himself with constant squeezes of his hardened nipples, thrusting his hips up to meet with Viktor’s mouth.

This man was actually going to kill him.

To occupy his roaming hands, Viktor cupped Yuuri’s balls, his mouth embracing Yuuri’s cock before trailing his fingers down to his awaiting puckered hole, smoothing his middle finger over the pink rim. Without warning, Yuuri captured Viktor’s head with his long, muscled legs rendering Viktor to deep throat him involuntarily, slightly gagging as Yuuri’s cock hit the back of his throat, his scent invading his nostrils in strong fumes that he sighed contentedly at. He sucked harder realising exactly why Yuuri had done what he did.

“Vik-Viktor! I’m going to- I’m cumming- I- Viktor!”

Viktor drank. He carried on sucking Yuuri dry, milking out every last string of cum until he was a whimpering, over stimulated mess that was wracked with post-orgasm convulsions. Viktor allowed a few moments for Yuuri to come down from his high, brushing a hand through his own unruly hair and licking around his mouth for any leftovers. His jaw ached and his throat felt sore but dear god, seeing Yuuri in pleasure was something he never knew he needed so much until now.

“…tor… Viktor, I love you, love you so much…”

Their tender eyes met, basking in each other’s amorous company. “Yeah. I love you too, Yuuri.”

Viktor and Yuuri spent the rest of the night exploring, caressing, ushering such sweet, mostly filthy words that had both relishing in the pleasure they could only provide for each other.

“Viktor, you’re mine.

“I’m yours.”

After hours, Viktor and Yuuri were wrapped, tangled in one another’s limbs, naked and bare and exposed, only for the other to see. Yuuri laid his head in the crook of Viktor’s neck, heart squeezing at the light kisses Viktor pressed all over his face.

“Don’t leave me. Please.”

“I won’t.”

“Never.”

“Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm prettu sure this is what we all want to happen, like them having sex and angry makeup sex is just wahh kill me but like kubo-sensei you are a gift from above, thank you so much love xoxo
> 
> anyway imma pack my bags to hell right now because writing this in one sitting just shows how thirsty i am for viktuuri so i need to stop but fuck it, imma carry on and we all should because it's an amazing show and yes please yuuri win gold you deserve it so much you beautiful boy 
> 
> thanks you for reading this filth :)


End file.
